AMCC Phoenix Corps
The term''' Phoenix Corps''' refers to Logenia's Autonomous Mobile Combat Commandos, shortened AMCC and codenamed Phoenix Task Force or the more casual Firebirds. The many nicknames are used interchangeably with "Firebirds" being used by army and government personnel and "AMCC" or "Phoenix Corps" being used in a more formal setting. AMCC is an independent unit founded by three prominent individuals right after the Alestiel-Alqobaria state of war was announced: the late Lieutenant Colonel Albert Zehn, Major Rick Hakugen, and Clare of the Everlasting Light. The three of them were officially backed by Logenian National Academy's chancellor, Kenneth Lourentz. The unit acts as a prevention measure for military uprising in Sargullia following the impact of the war. It is voluntary in nature and given a special autonomy from the ministry of defense since Logenia wants to avoid the political image of being "holier than thou" policing figure of Sargullia. True enough, various militant groups started to pressurize their country to help either Alqobaria or Alestiel. They have been traveling all over Sargullia to help quell these rebellions. Due to the nature and intensity of these uprisings, AMCC is seen as an elite task force doing thankless jobs. On top of military uprisings, members also face constant monster threats that have been appearing due to prana instability. Only a few people want to enroll due to constant travels and mostly performing acts that can endanger their lives. Core members of the task force consists of a ragtag bunch of National Academy graduates from various backgrounds and specialization, bonded under a strong sense of camaraderie and the longing for peace. From combat prowess, counter intelligence and rumor spreading, subversion specialists, even bards and vocalists who can persuade people with their singing. Contrary to popular belief, AMCC does not necessarily operate under Logenian military structure. It is an autonomous extension of Logenian special forces, since it was given autonomy to scout and recruit anyone capable from any country. However, since almost all of their members are graduates from the National Academy and they are given a special budget by ministry of defense, they plead their allegiance to Logenia. Due to its unconventional voluntary and autonomous status, AMCC is treated as intelligence unit instead of frontline unit even though they handle combat situations as well. The corps currently occupies a special wing in the Military Institute Headquarters as its office, along with other counter-intelligence units. Prominent veteran alumni of the corps includes: *"Sword of Everlasting Light" Clare, the second leader of the corps and one of the four eternal swords. *"Fallen Angel" Shaun, Clare's successor. The corps previous leader who is currently the commander of Logenian guards. *"Immortal" Gill, strategist extraordinaire. Currently acting as Logenia's chief strategist and military counselor. *"Super Diva" Clover, who quit the corps a few months before the story began in order to follow up her big debut as a prolific singer. Zehn idealistically used the term 'corps' hoping that his creation will grow on its own from a measly task force into something glorious that would serve as a beacon in times of chaos. However, membership is currently dwindling yet military uprising keeps on growing. Will his dream continue to be just a wishful thought? List of Prominent Members Supporting Associates Travis the Trader A long time friend of AMCC, Travis has been traveling the world as a treasure hunter cum trader and accumulated tons of exotic goods in his stock. Whenever he is in Logenia, he would set a shop in the Kings Hill military camp as part of the volunteers and help supply AMCC with his goods. A detail-oriented man who loves to blabber on and on about the technicalities of treasure hunting to his customers, he gives good advice on how to tackle deep dungeons and avoid dangerous beasts in foreign lands. Doctor Fiona Another friend of Phoenix Corps, Fiona is a rookie assistant doctor who works in Scolein Hospital, specializing in shamanic healing magic. She comes down every week to the Kings Hill camp as a part of her bond with the military. Fiona is a very cheerful lady with a small build who often helps Phoenix Corps with intensive healing and physical conditioning, a much needed and welcomed respite after physically taxing missions. Albert Zehn Founding member and first leader of Phoenix Corps, a stalwart visionary whose ideals gave birth to AMCC itself. His leadership lasted for a mere 6 months before he got killed in action in the Battle of Rakoni. His death was the main trigger behind Clare's awakening. There are conspiracy theories about Zehn's death circumstances since no one actually witnessed the moment of his death. The fact that Thalasian militants were unorganized and untrained compared to Logenian special forces, and that Zehn himself could have easily retreated or issued a defensive formation to mitigate damage, further added fuel to this conspiracy. Nonetheless, Zehn received a double promotion to Lieutenant Colonel rank posthumously. Rick Hakugen The final founding member of Phoenix Corps. Rick was promoted to the rank of Captain after the Battle of Rakoni. He chose to quit AMCC after Zehn's death and transferred from special forces to the army, where he can further continue his career progression. Since Rick was a hot-blooded man who frantically denied the demise of his friend and easily ate up the conspiracy theories surrounding Zehn's death, there have been speculations about the motive behind his transfer. Some said he wanted to investigate the secrets of military force and uncover their dirty secrets. He is currently in Greater Mu, being deployed there to help establish Logenian military installation. Trivia * Phoenix Corps is based on a real life organization of the same name, AMCC (no, not the one in google, I don't think you can find it there), which acronym stands for another thing altogether. * Originally, the name was supposed to be Autonomous Mobile Combat Company '''due to AMCC's smaller size, then it changed to '''Autonomous Mobile Combat Corps since it rolled better on the tongue. The final change refers to the unit's general capability as Commandos. * The member list here is 100% complete copy of their real life counterpart, including names. Age might be tweaked to accommodate for storytelling purposes. Their personality MIGHT 'be dramatized a bit. * Originally the member list contains more than 40 names in it. Due to resources constraints and to fit the RP form better, the list was streamlined to the final 22. There might be additional members introduced in the future. *Travis, Fiona, and Hakugen, were originally a part of Phoenix Corps. They were made into supporting characters instead due to resources constraints. * The corps's symbol and emblem is taken from Ace Combat 2, the protagonist Scarface One's callsign '"Phoenix".